Volatol
|related = RM-10 Bombushka |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Volatol. |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Lazer (needles) Bombushka (dial texture) |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Volatol is a delta-wing strategic bomber featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Volatol is a V-bomber primarily based on the , with the flight deck of a and engines/intakes similar to the . The wings have a smoother/rounded appearance than those of the Vulcan and the rudder is angled down and moved further to the rear. The Volatol features a large interior seemingly identical to the RM-10 Bombushka, but lacking the posters and the stars on the computers. The middle section between the main seats, where a hallway to a lower level existed in the Bombushka, is now covered with a steel floor. Its interior follows the same layout and dials as the Bombushka. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Volatol performs similar, if not identical, to the RM-10 Bombushka, as well as other larger jet-powered planes. Although it has a high top speed, it is still one of the slowest aircraft in the game, with sluggish handling and low acceleration. ;Defense The Volatol is a highly vulnerable vehicle, as the large profile, low maneuverability and lack of armor gives little to no protection against other weaponized aircraft, as well as any weaponized ground vehicle. Explosive rounds are also major threats to the aircraft, as the plane would not have enough speed and maneuverability to counter-attack. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities againsts homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Volatol is equipped with two remote turrets with dual guns, which are solely operated by independent gunners: *The nose turret offers a rotation angle of 360 degrees and an elevation angle of between 5 and -60 degrees, covering the lower side of the aircraft and is purposed as the primary/offensive option. *The top turret offers a rotation angle of 360 degrees and an elevation angle of between -5 and 45 degrees, covering the upper side of the aircraft and again, serves as the primary/offensive option to assist the nose turret. The Volatol has the following weapons: *'Machine Gun': both turrets are fitted with twin .50 caliber machine guns, which behave like most machine gun turrets like the Insurgent Pick-Up or the Barrage. * *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. Unlike most aircraft, which have a capacity of 50 bombs, the Volatol carries twice the amount of bombs. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' When purchased, the Volatol comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' VBomber-GTAO-Trailer.png|The Volatol bombing a SAM turret in the update trailer. Volatol-GTAO-Official.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Volatol. Volatol-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Volatol on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Volatol-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Volatol on Warstock Cache & Carry. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,724,000 or $2,800,000 (trade price after completing the Air Defenses setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility and a Hangar. **It is classed as a Large vehicle. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the Doomsday Heist trailer, the Volatol was shown to have higher speed and faster bomb drop rate, contrary to its actual performance. *Despite having increased bombs capacity, the customization options in the Hangar still says it gives 50 bombs. *The Volatol has no missile proximity or lock on alarm, which makes evading and using counter measures difficult. It is unknown if this is intentional or not. Given its size, this makes the Volatol very vulnerable to all forms of missile attacks. *Despite being based on a British bomber, the dials retain the same Russian texts on them, since they were reused from the Bombushka (being mostly based on a Russian/Soviet plane). *For some reason, one of the computer's props inside the Volatol appear to be dislocated from its position, partially clipping through the monitor's base. This is not present on the Bombushka. See Also *RM-10 Bombushka - Another aircraft with similar weaponry. References Navigation }}pl:Volatol es:Volatol de:Volatol (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Large Aircraft